Hand tools have been around for years in many forms. To increase the usefulness of some hand tools, features were developed to allow the tools to adjust to varying workpiece sizes. That is, instead of changing to a bigger or smaller tool, a single tool could be adjusted to accommodate a larger or smaller sized workpiece, saving on time and the number of tools required for any given job. However, current tools typically allow handles of the tool to close together such that a user may pinch his/her fingers between the handles.